


Non dire gatto se... Non è un gatto

by Mira-chan (Djibril88)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Catboy!eren, Humor, M/M, Magical Contract, Pagan Gods, Red String of Fate, attempt at fluff, soulmate!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Mira-chan
Summary: Nel vedere come tutte quelle persone avevano allontanato i bambini, Jean si era sentito ribollire il sangue nelle vene. Senza pensarci, era entrato nel negozio ed aveva preso il gatto senza sentire ragioni.





	Non dire gatto se... Non è un gatto

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Non dire gatto se...” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 2101  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: Soulmate!AU, in cui A è convinto che la sua anima gemella sia un gatto.

Quando era passato davanti a quel negozio di animali, lo sguardo di Jean era stato subito attirato da quel gatto che continuava a graffiare contro il vetro. Il pelo tigrato era lucido e ben curato, ma era rizzato lungo la sua schiena e la coda era gonfia e ferma. Sembrava implorare chiunque passasse davanti al negozio di prenderlo e portarlo via da lì, in un modo così disperato che molti avevano preso come qualcosa di negativo e non adatto ai loro figli. Nel vedere come tutte quelle persone avevano allontanato i bambini, Jean si era sentito ribollire il sangue nelle vene. Senza pensarci, era entrato nel negozio ed aveva preso il gatto senza sentire ragioni. Il commesso aveva più volte detto che non era sicuro portarsi a casa una animale così aggressivo. Ma per qualche ragione, la creatura si era subito tranquillizzata e si era fatta portare via, sotto lo sguardo incredulo delle persone presenti in quel momento. «Forse dovevate solo dargli un po’ di fiducia in più.» aveva sbottato, prima di uscire dal negozio con un nuovo coinquilino nel trasportino.

Jean aveva ripensato più e più volte a quel giorno, chiedendosi spesso che cosa gli stesse succedendo e se fosse tutta colpa di Eren – sì, lo aveva chiamato così perché lo stesso felino aveva fatto di tutto per fargli capire che i nomi che voleva dargli non gli piacevano. Il gatto era calmo e non graffiava quasi mai, tranne per giocare con lui – e non affondava nemmeno le unghie nella carne. Non aveva trovato la casa devastata al suo ritorno e non era schizzinoso come aveva sentito raccontare sui gatti. Insomma, la sua vita con quel coinquilino peloso era più tranquilla di quello che si era aspettato. Non era mai stato quello il problema per lui; era qualcosa di più profondo e strano. Ogni volta che l’animale si accoccolava al suo fianco o si strusciava contro alle sue gambe, sentiva una stretta allo stomaco ed il cuore battere all’impazzata. Poi, il mignolo, iniziava a pizzicare fastidiosamente come se qualcosa fosse attaccato ad esso. Quando lo osservava, però, non vedeva nulla.   
«Secondo voi cosa può essere?» domandò Jean, davanti ad una tazza di caffè americano fumante. Marco ed Armin, i suoi migliori amici, erano seduti davanti a lui; si scambiarono uno sguardo veloce, prima di guardare nuovamente l’amico con attenzione.  
«Non è un effetto del contratto?» gli chiese gentilmente Marco, facendogli un sorriso incoraggiante mentre gli dava una pacca sulla mano.  
«Magari è ora il momento in cui deve apparire e lo stai sentendo in questo modo.» lo rassicurò Armin, facendogli un breve sorriso. Anche se lo stavano tranquillizzando ed incoraggiando, nessuno dei due era stato contento della sua scelta di vedere il filo rosso e di fare quel contratto con Afrodite. Tutti sapevano come la Dea potesse essere mutevole, nonostante amasse follemente l’amore e chi ne veniva inebriato. Anche se avessero continuato a lamentarsi, però, il contratto sarebbe rimasto valido fino al momento in cui Jean non avesse incontrato la sua anima gemella. Quando tornò a casa quella sera, Jean vide per la prima volta il filo rosso. Era attaccato al suo dito e penzolava in aria, fino a sparire nel nulla. Ancora non poteva vederne la fine o la direzione in cui portava realmente. Solo pochi giorni dopo poté vederne la direzione e pentirsi amaramente di ogni sua decisione presa fino a quel momento. Vedere quel filo rosso che univa il suo mignolo alla zampa di Eren lo confondeva ancora di più. Aveva già sentito di persone che avevano visto il loro filo rosso ed avevano perso il senno solo nel notare a chi o a cosa erano legati. Armin e Marco erano stati cristallini nell’elencargli i casi di persone che si erano trovate in mezzo al nulla, con il filo rosso legato ad un albero o come questo li avessi uniti a qualche ninfa o divinità minore. Non c’era mai niente di buono, in quelle cose.  
«Non è possibile.» sussurrò a bassa voce, scuotendo piano il capo. Il movimento fece voltare Eren dalla sua parte, che inclinò la testa di lato per osservarlo con attenzione. Miagolò lentamente, prima di alzarsi e stiracchiarsi ed affondare le unghie nel tappeto. Poi, con un balzo, andò ad accoccolarsi sulle gambe di Jean, facendo le fusa quando la sua mano affondò nel suo pelo tigrato. «No. Forse sei solo un tramite per farmi incontrare quella persona, vero?» domandò Jean al gatto, ridendo con un tono leggermente isterico. Insomma, avere un gatto come anima gemella non era quello che si aspettava quando aveva scelto quella cosa assurda. Gli Dei non erano davvero così maligni da fare una cosa del genere agli umani.  
«Rimani qui. Devo prepararmi per il lavoro.» sospirò alla fine, lasciando il gatto sul letto. Stranamente, a differenza di tutte le mattine in cui veniva inseguito dai suoi miagolii lamentosi, questa volta Eren rimase sul letto. Non fece un solo movimento, mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle. Per un momento rimase perplesso, ma lasciò correre quel comportamento strato. Di solito succedeva che i gatti avessero atteggiamenti inspiegabili per gli umani. Anche se il suo gatto aveva dimostrato di essere anomalo, rispetto agli altri. In fondo, però, avrebbe dovuto pensarci più a lungo, prima di uscire dal bagno ed osservare che, sul letto, non c'era più il suo gatto.  
Un ragazzo dai capelli castani e gli occhi verdi come degli smeraldi – fin troppo simili a quelli del felino che aveva sostituito - lo stava guardando dalla posizione in cui aveva lasciato Eren. Era completamente nudo, per nulla imbarazzato; Jean poté notare, oltre alla nudità, che il viso era corrugato per il fastidio e la rabbia. Sentì il volto arrossarsi un po’, perché doveva ammettere che aveva notato di più il suo corpo, con i muscoli ben definiti ed atletico, più che la sua espressione.  
«Un mezzo per trovare la tua anima gemella? Davvero?» sbottò con rabbia il ragazzo - il gatto - mentre si alzava in piedi e si avvicinava a lui con passo di marcia. Gli occhi di Jean caddero un'altra volta sul corpo nudo, ma infine seguirono il filo che univa i loro mignoli. La sua distrazione gli costò uno spintone da parte di Eren - poteva davvero chiamarlo così? - ed un soffio irritato. Sembra davvero un gatto, mentre faceva così. Anche il passo usato, sebbene dovesse trasmettere altro, mostrava la stessa sensualità felina di un gatto. «Guardami in faccia.» sbottò iroso, mentre gli prendeva il volto fra le mani e lo obbligava ad alzarlo verso di lui e a guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Se ti vestissi, forse riuscirei a guardarti negli occhi.» Ovviamente, ma sembrava che ad Eren non interessasse per nulla essere nudo. Anzi. Strinse la presa sul volto di Jean, affondando quasi i polpastrelli nelle sue guance ed lo avvicinò a sé. I loro nasi erano ad un passo dallo sfiorarsi, mentre i loro respiri si scontravano sui loro volti.  
«Dammi una risposta. O girerò nudo per casa, finché non ti rimangerai quello che hai detto.» esclamò con lo stesso tono, mentre gli occhi sembravano essere accesi di una rabbia che non riusciva a comprendere. Lui non sapeva che il gatto fosse un umano. O era il contrario?  
«Come potevo sapere che non eri un vero gatto?» esclamò Jean irritato, afferrando i polsi di Eren. Notò che il ragazzo era più basso di lui di una decina di centimetri e che doveva alzare la testa per guardarlo direttamente. Per qualche strana ragione, quella differenza gli causò un sussulto allo stomaco. Lo stesso che aveva sentito quando il filo rosso aveva iniziato ad apparire.  
«Hai letto quel maledetto contratto o hai fatto le cose alla cieca?» Eh sì, perché il fatto delle anime gemelle era letteralmente contratto con Eros o con Afrodite - o con entrambi, se si era disperati - con tutte le clausole e gli inghippi ed una firma indelebile alla fine di una lunga pergamena. Proprio come quelli che facevano gli umani per vendere o sottoscrivere qualcosa.  
«Certo che l'ho letto.» esclamò indignato, arricciando le labbra.  
«Non credo che tu lo abbia letto a fondo, allora.» sbottò di rimando il gatto - il ragazzo. Jean doveva ricordarsi di avere davanti a sé una persona e non un animale. Almeno credeva. «Se lo avessi fatto, avresti saputo che la tua anima gemella si trasforma in un animale, in cambio della tua insana curiosità.»  
Jean arrossì leggermente e non poté impedire all'imbarazzo di farsi strada in lui. Doveva ammettere che non aveva letto bene tutte le clausole. Soprattutto quella. E si era affidato solo a quello che sapevano Armin e Marco al riguardo.  
«Quindi... Sei umano?» mormorò piano, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. Eren lo guardò incredulo e pochi secondi dopo gli diede una testata sul naso. Il dolore gli fece vedere le stelle, mentre si accasciava ai piedi della sua anima gemella - infuriata e con un'aura omicida ad avvolgerlo.  
«Non più, deficiente. Se non fosse stato per la tua disperazione di rimanere solo per sempre, le cose sarebbero andate in modo normale. Ma no. Tu dovevi per forza vedere quel maledetto filo e capire a chi portava.» Ed andò avanti così per diversi minuti, ignorando il dolore provocato a Jean ed al suo naso sanguinante. «E oltre a questo, mi sento dire che sono un mezzo per arrivare alla tua anima gemella. Sai quante volte ho dovuto graffiare la gente in attesa che arrivassi? Stavano anche valutando di farmi sopprimere, perché ero troppo pericoloso da dare a qualcuno.»  
«Scusa!» esclamò con voce nasale, ovattata dalla mano davanti alla bocca ed al naso con l’intenzione di bloccare il possibile sangue. «Tu non eri curioso? Non volevi vederlo?» domandò seriamente, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
«No. Non volevo saperlo a spese dell’altra persona. A spese tue.» esclamò ancora con rabbia, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi. Jean dovette allontanare ancora lo sguardo da lui per non osservare troppo il suo sguardo.  
«Cosa vuol dire che non sei più umano?» domandò ancora una volta, cercando di non fare caso alla stretta al cuore per i sensi di colpa. Lui era il tipo che faceva sentire in colpa gli altri, di solito. «Comunque, avresti potuto evitare la testata. Fa un male cane. Forse me lo hai rotto.» aggiunse subito dopo, facendo un ghigno nel vedere il rosso farsi largo sulle guance ambrate di Eren. Era bello vedere che era in grado di provocare qualcosa in quel ragazzo, oltre alla rabbia.  
«Te lo sei meritato.» bofonchiò ed allontanò lo sguardo, prima di avvicinarsi a lui. «Ti aiuto a sistemarlo.» aggiunse poi, con evidente fatica. Si avvicinò a lui e Jean abbassò la mano e gli fece vedere il ghigno sulle labbra. Il naso era rosso, sì, e probabilmente si sarebbe gonfiato per la botta. Ma per fortuna non sanguinava. «Stronzo.» sibilò Eren, dandogli un altro spintone.  
«Ehi! Non prenderci troppo gusto.» esclamò stizzito, ma comunque divertito. Abbassò lo sguardo sul corpo di Eren, quando gli diede le spalle; poté ammirare il suo fondoschiena con calma, leccandosi le labbra leggermente.  
«Anche tu non prenderci troppo gusto. Prima di vederlo di nuovo...» iniziò dando un colpetto ad una natica. «...Dovrai fare in modo di farti perdonare ogni cosa. Dal contratto alla tua fantastica uscita.»  
Jean sbiancò alla minaccia ed emise un gemito insofferente. Forse non era così contento di aver scoperto che la sua anima gemella era una persona così diretta e pronta a vendicarsi per ogni cosa che aveva fatto.  
«Ah. Comunque mi chiamo davvero Eren. Ci hai messo un bel po’ a capire che dovevi chiamarmi così.» Eccolo! Forse avrebbe dovuto chiudergli la bocca in qualche modo e poi fargli le domande che gli ronzavano in testa. Per quel momento, però, si limitò ad avvicinarsi a lui velocemente e ad abbracciarlo da dietro. Lo strinse al suo petto e sospirò contro al suo orecchio.  
«E tu come farai, micetto?» domandò divertito, sentendo come il corpo del ragazzo accettasse quel contatto.  
«Esistono le mani.» fu la risposta immediata, mentre si girava verso di lui a guardarlo con un sorrisino divertito.  
«Allora dovrò trovare il modo di farmi perdonare in fretta. Che ne dici di una cena, nel tuo locale preferito? Tutto a mie spese, ovviamente.»  
Jean vide lo sguardo di Eren farsi pensieroso e sospettoso, mentre lo osservava con attenzione. Lui indossava l’espressione più sincera che potesse avere. Pochi secondo dopo, Eren sospirava ed annuiva.  
«Possiamo iniziare così.» si arrese, mettendo su anche un broncio. Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa, nessuno dei due la sapeva ancora; ma non avevano intenzione di chiedere un contratto per avere una vista sulla loro storia.


End file.
